Baby Sitter
by kitkatkc
Summary: Kagome's is staying at friends house for the night and is going to school with her in the morning. The mom and grandpa are on vacation. So who's baby sitting Souta? Inuyasha! What sort of havoc will be in their future?
1. Prologue

"Inuyasha?!" Kagome yelled across her house.  
  
"What?" Inuyashsa's voiced was muffled seeing that he was stuffing his face with ramon noodles.  
  
"I have a little favor to ask you.." She said in a sweet little voice.  
  
"What is it?" Inuyasha said as he swallowed and frowned at her.  
  
"Um, you know how my parents are gone? Well, a friend asked me to, uh, come over and help her with her, err, homework... Well, since Souta's best friend is gone and my mom told me he couldn't sleep over at anyone's house will you, uh.. um... watch him for me?? Please?" She gave him a sweet little look.  
  
"Can't he fend for himself? Geese his 10 years old! And anyway, what's in it for me?"  
  
"No he can't fend for himself! He is only 10!! He's not a demon or some strong guy like you. He gets into trouble and anyway, He can get the blow drier out and blow you hair. Also.. err, I get you more ramon." She tried to bribe him.  
  
"Hmm... Ok, fine does he know where the hair drier is?"  
  
Kagome sighed and shook her head," Yes he does. And he knows that if he goes in my room and messes with anything other then the hair drier he will die." Inuyasha then finished his ramon and asked for more. "Fine, come in the kitchen." They both walked into the kitchen and Kagome fixed Inuyasha some noodles. She then went in her room and started getting her things packed.  
  
In the meantime Inuyasha got up and started walking into the living room. Souta saw him, ran up to him and clung to his leg, "Inuyasha!! We are going to have so much fun tonight! Did my sister tell you that I need to go to school tomorrow? You have to take me!"  
  
"No she didn't tell me that. Get off of me you little squirt!" Inuyasha lifted up his leg and shook it. Souta slid off and landed on his butt.  
  
"Inuyasha! You had better not hurt him tonight. When I get back this place had better be clean too. Souta, use the same rules as normal. Also, make sure Inuyasha doesn't get left alone too much other then tomorrow when you go to school. Inuyasha you need to drop him off and pick him up from school. He leaves at 7:30 and pick him up at 2:30. Souta, make sure he finds you. Well, I'm leaving! Bye and you two don't get into trouble." Kagome left the room and walked out the door.  
  
"Well, squirt, what do you want to do first?" Inuyasha stared at Souta.  
  
(This is my first fic! Tell me how I am doing! The next part should be here in a bit!) 


	2. Chaos

(Well, this is Chapter.1 Chaos. I hope everyone likes this one! My friend and I are working on another one. Inuyasha meets up with Hiei from Yu-yu Hakusho. My friend has an odd mind so it is going to be funny. Well, onto the story!)  
  
Souta stared at Inuyasha with big eyes, "Can we go outside and play?!"  
  
"Humph, fine. Come o..." Inuyasha was cut off by Souta pushing him slightly. A split second later Souta was out the door. Inuyasha got up slowly and walked out behind him. Once he was out he saw Souta climbing a tree. Inuyasha jumped up once and got to a high tree limb. He sat like a dog waiting for Souta to reach the top.  
  
"Can you go any slower, squirt?" Souta then reached the top. He lost his balance and hit Inuyasha in the back. Inuyasha hadn't been expecting that so he lost his own balance and fell off the tree face first. He hit the ground and groaned.  
  
He jumped up and yelled up to Souta, "What was that for?!" Souta started laughing and lost his balance again. He then fell out the tree. Inuyasha jumped up and caught him. Souta was now clinging to Inuyasha's shirt and his eyes were shut tight. Inuyasha pulled him off and set him down on his feet.  
  
"You're my hero!" Souta clung to Inuyasha's leg again. Inuyasha made him slide off but land on his feet. He then took a little step away from him because he had never been called a hero by anyone before and it had scared him a little bit.  
  
'Hero? Why did he call me that? I've never even been thanked by anyone other then Kagome... He is really clingy isn't he?' Inuyasha thought and gave Souta a weird confused look. Souta then looked at Inuyasha funny and ran to the other side of the house. Inuyasha still stood there and just thought for a few minutes. He then started walking to where Souta had gone. Souta had been standing at the corner waiting for Inuyasha to come over to him. He had the hose and was waiting so he could spray him. Inuyasha slowly turned the corner. Souta jumped out at him, sprayed the hose at him and laughed like a crazy maniac because of Inuyasha's reaction. Inuyasha had tried to scare Souta because he had sensed him right around the corner. Instead, when Souta sprayed the hose at him he had freaked out. The hose had gotten in his mouth, he put his hands in front of his face and fell over backwards. He then grabbed the hose and started wrestling it. Souta was now rolling around on the ground laughing hysterically. After a minute or two Inuyasha finally realized it was just water coming from and inanimate object.  
  
"What is this thing?" Inuyasha was studying the hose.  
  
"It's called a hose. It's for watering the plants and the grass when it doesn't rain. But, it's also good for playing with too!" Souta laughed and pulled his shirt off getting ready to play with the hose.  
  
"Uh, can you make more water come out of it?" Inuyasha still studied it.  
  
"Yup," Souta grabbed the hose and walked over to the knob. Inuyasha took his own shirt off too. Souta started spraying Inuyasha with a more powerful blast of water. Inuyasha ran to Souta and grabbed the hose. He started spraying him with it. Souta ran around the backyard with Inuyasha closely following. Souta got behind Inuyasha, grabbed the hose and twisted it so the water couldn't go threw. Inuyasha stupidly put the hose up to his face and looked in it. Souta let go and a bunch of water came rushing out and made Inuyasha fall over again.  
  
"How did you do that?" Inuyasha stared at Souta. Souta did it again and it sprayed Inuyasha in the face... again. After an hour of playing with the hose, they decided to stop.  
  
"Uh, someone has to go in and get towels." Souta looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm not getting them!" Inuyasha scowled at Souta.  
  
"Fine I'll get them." Souta ran inside and came out with two towels. He handed Inuyasha one of them and used one for himself. Inuyasha rubbed himself dry but rubbed his ears the most. They both went inside and Souta got the hair drier. He sat down behind Inuyasha and turned it on. Inuyasha sleepily sat there happy to get his hair blown dry. Souta laughed at Inuyasha's facial expression. His eyes were shut and he had a small smile. Souta sat there for 15 minutes blow-drying his hair. Inuyasha had fallen asleep. Souta put the blow drier up and walked back into the room with Inuyasha. He started poking Inuyasha attempting to wake him up. Inuyasha just moved a little and groaned.  
  
'Hmm... How does Kagome wake him up.' Souta snapped his fingers. He reached to the top of Inuyasha's head and started to rub his ears. Inuyasha slowly woke up. When he felt Souta rubbing his ears he jumped up really fast.  
  
"How did you figure out that I love my ears rubbed?" He gave Souta an evil look.  
  
"I saw Kagome do it when she woke you up today." He told Inuyasha giving him an innocent look.  
  
"Oh..." Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked up at the ceiling in disgust.  
  
"I'm hungry. How about you?" Souta stared at Inuyasha.  
  
"Why are you lookin at me? I don't know how to cook!" Inuyasha yelled at Souta.  
  
"I don't either! I'm only ten!" Souta yelled back.  
  
"Well, where's Kagome? She could get somethin for us." Inuyasha said.  
  
"She's at her friend's house. We shouldn't bug her... She would kill us if we went over there." Souta then looked over at the phone, "We might be able to call her."  
  
"Uh, do you know her phone number?" Inuyasha stared at the phone too.  
  
"No, but how hard could it be to find her phone number? I mean there isn't like a million phone numbers. Go dial a number. We might find her." Souta ran and got the phone and held it up to Inuyasha.  
  
"Uh... You sure this is a good idea?" Inuyasha picked up the phone.  
  
"Ya, like I said there isn't many phone numbers. Go ahead and dial one!" Souta urged Inuyasha.  
  
"Ok, fine." Inuyasha dialed the number 271-4619.  
  
"Hello?" Some young girl picked up the phone.  
  
"Kagome? Come back and make me some ramen!" Inuyasha screamed at the phone.  
  
"Uh... I'm not Kagome... I think you have the wrong number..."The other person hung up the phone.  
  
"Dial another one!" Souta said.  
  
"Fine! Hang on!" Inuyasha dialed another random number.  
  
"Hello?" A man answered.  
  
"Your not Kagome! Is she there?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"No, I don't have a daughter. I don't even have a wife! My life is miserable! My boyfriend left me! He didn't even say goodbye! We even..." His voice was cut off by Inuyasha turning off the phone.  
  
"Why did you hang up?" Souta asked curiously.  
  
"It was some gay guy yappin about his miserable life. And he was seriously gay. He was talking about his old boyfriend!" Inuyasha had a crazy possessed look on his face.  
  
"Oh, maybe we should go over to her friends house." Souta gave Inuyasha a weird look.  
  
"No, like you said, we shouldn't go over there. It's not right. I'll try to cook something..." Inuyasha stared at the kitchen. He then imagined himself in oven mitts, a chef's hat and an apron.  
  
What has Inuyasha gotten himself into?! He is going to attempt to cook something?! What sort of havoc is there going to be in the next chapter? Wait and find out!  
  
(How am I doing so far? Please give me some reviews and help me out! Thankx!) 


	3. Disaster

(Hey everyone! Uh, the story my friend and I are working on isn't going to be out for a while. Hopefully it'll be here by the end of the month!! Well, this is chapter 2. Let's see how that kitchen is doing...)  
  
Chapter 2: Disaster  
  
Souta stared at Inuyasha then the kitchen and back at Inuyasha. "Uh... What are you gonna make..."  
  
"I don't know... What about ramen??" Inuyasha gave Souta a disturbed look.  
  
"Ok! I'll go get the noodles!" Souta ran to the cabinet and grabbed them. Inuyasha took them and tried figuring out the stove. He stared at the knobs and turned one of them a little. After a few seconds there was the smell of gasoline. He turned the knob the whole way and flames blew up from the stove. Inuyasha and Souta both fell backwards. The wood above the stove had caught fire. They looked at each other and Inuyasha grabbed a rag and stuck it on the fire. The rag then caught fire burning his hands and he flung the rag across the room making a fake plant catch fire. Both Souta started running around like a crazy nut. Souta then left the room.  
  
"Hey!!! You can't leave me here to deal with this by myself!!" Inuyasha screamed. Souta ran back in the room with the hose.  
  
'Why didn't I think of that?' Inuyasha thought while he grabbed the hose from Souta. The hose was put on full blast and was on the 'jet' mode. Inuyasha sprayed the whole kitchen down and a flood of water was everywhere in the house, even the carpets. Souta started sloshing over to the door. He opened it and most of the water flooded out. The kitchen looked like a bomb had gone off and the rest of the house seemed like a flash flood had just sped threw.  
  
"Kagome's gonna kill us, isn't she?" Inuyasha asked as he stared around the destroyed house.  
  
"Yup..." There were a few minutes of silence. "Um, maybe we should have just ordered pizza..." Inuyasha twitched his head around to look at Souta.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" He gave Souta a devilish look and started after him. Souta ran while knocking things over. They destroyed the house even more. They then ran right into Kagome's room. Inuyasha stopped but Souta kept going and ran into her lamp making it fall over and break. Souta then stopped with Inuyasha and then pulled his shirt.  
  
"We're not allowed in here. She'll really kill us if she finds out we've touched anything." He said worried.  
  
"What you won't think she won't notice that?" He pointed to the lamp, "It's fine. We'll just fix the lamp post and put everything back in the right place." Inuyasha walked over to her dresser and started rummaging threw it.  
  
"Inuyasha! What are you doing!?" Souta ran over and started tugging franticly on his shirt.  
  
"I told you, we're fine!" Inuyasha found a paper and the bottom of the dresser. He picked it up and started reading. It was a D- from a grade at school. Inuyasha started laughing. "So she got one D! Why is she so afraid."  
  
"She's never made anything lower then a B in her life." Souta snatched the paper and put it back under the dresser. "Can we leave now? I don't feel like getting in any more trouble."  
  
"No, maybe I can find out more about her." Inuyasha snooped around her bedroom picking up anything interesting. Souta decided to leave after a few minutes so he wouldn't get in too much trouble. Inuyasha got under her bed and started looking for anything. He then found her diary. He started looking around for a key and found it about 5 minutes later underneath her broken lamp. He opened it up and started flipping threw every page. He stopped suddenly and turned back a page to see his name written in big bold cursive letters with big and small hearts drawn perfectly around it. He then started reading the page.  
  
'Today when I came back from the feudal era, my friends caught up to me and told me they had fixed me up with Hojo. I was glad in some ways but I couldn't stop thinking of Inuyasha. At around 6:00, Hojo came and picked me up. We went to the movies, which was boring because it was about freaky demons that didn't look anything like the real ones I've seen. Hojo kept asking if I wanted to go because he thought it was too intense for me. We then went to a fancy restaurant but I couldn't handle it. The whole time I was thinking about Inuyasha... I then told him I had to go and ran back to the well just to look in it. I started thinking about Inuyasha and how cute his...' SLAM!! "What are you doing?!?!?!?! That's her diary!! For private stuff! You can't read that!!!" Souta yelled at Inuyasha. He had slammed the diary shut on Inuyasha's fingers and was staring up at him with an angered look. Inuyasha pulled his fingers out of the diary and put them in his mouth attempting to make them hurt less.  
  
"I was just getting to the good part too! Well, I'm still hungry. Let's find Kagome." Inuyasha was hard to understand seeing that his fingers were still in his mouth.  
  
"No, let's just get pizza." Souta ran to the other room and grabbed Inuyasha's hat.  
  
"Do I really have to wear that thing? It makes me feel stupid." Inuyasha said with an evil expression on his face.  
  
"Yes, Kagome would kill you if she heard anyone talking about some guy with dog ears on his head." Souta stretched his arm up waving the hat in Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha grabbed it and set on his head. He picked Souta up and threw him on his back.  
  
"Hang on squirt." Inuyasha started running and ran out the door. He jumped from roof to roof. He knew no one would see him knowing it was about 7:00 and it was dark. He then jumped down in front of a pizza-hut. Inuyasha told Souta he'd wait out side. Souta nodded and walked inside. About 15 minutes later, a few guys walked in front of Inuyasha. He pretended not to notice and leaned against the wall. One of them walked up to Inuyasha and grabbed the tetsiga right from underneath his nose. The guy then started swinging it wildly around and then went up to Inuyasha again.  
  
"Hey man, what's up with the sword? It's not like you're from the feudal age!" He looked back at his friends who were now laughing insanely and went on, "Don't you know what a shower is?" Inuyasha still had his eyes closed trying not to attack him. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" They guy brought the sword up to Inuyasha's chin. Inuyasha opened his eyes and grabbed the tetsiga.  
  
"Look, I'm not in the mood for this." He put the tetsiga back in its case. He was then punched in the gut. He took out the tetsiga again but before he even got close to striking him he heard it, the word he always hated to hear, "SIT BOY!!!" Inuyasha fell face first into the ground.  
  
Is it really Kagome? What trouble will happen next? Where did Souta go? Will I ever stop asking questions? Find Out on the next chapter!!  
  
(Ugh! Sorry it took so long to get this one out! Writers block!! Again really sorry! I'll start working on my other one now too. Sigh I gotta type fast lol!) 


End file.
